Sam
He was a surfer who didn't hang out with surfers. He was bright, but not a brain. He was good looking, but not so girls thought of him as a hottie. ''-Micheal Grant Sam was normal kid....until he was five years old. Sam used to be terrified of the dark, refusing to sleep on his own until his mother got married and his step-father demanded that the boy sleep in his own room. On that first night, Sam tossed and he turned, nearly in tears as he tried to escape the darkness that seemed to creep around him and try to eat him alive. So he lifted his little hands up, as if to push the dark away and cried out, screaming. Suddenly a flash of light exploded from his hands and a little bitty green ball floated in the air, lighting up the entire room as if it was daytime. Little bitty Sammy slept soundly the rest of the night and awoke the next morning to find his nightlight gone. That day his mother went out to buy a small little nightlight, in the shape of an ocean wave and Sammy found no need to create the strange but comforting ball of light again. When Sam turned about 10 though, he heard his step-dad yelling something to his mom. As Sam creeped down the stairs, he heard a loud crash and he rushed to the room to see his Step-dad right in his mother's face, screaming. Sam's fists clenched and before he even knew what he was doing, he lifted his hands up and suddenly the green light returned, but this time it wasn't so innocent as it shot from his hands directly to his step-father's hands, completely and utterly burning one clear off. His mother made up this story to the nurses about how her husband had been drinking to much and put his hands on the red hot stove, a story the officials believed better than the story of how a 10 year old boy shot a green laser out of his hands. After that incident, his mother packed up their things and moved her and her young son to Perdido Beach, where they lived at peace. Sam grew up, finding a great love for the sport of surfing and an dislike for Geometry. Then when he was 12, the school bus driver had a heart attack and the bus swerved dangerously close to the cliffs. The students were frantic, but Sammy just calmly took the driver's seat and steered it to safety, then called the paramedics for the driver. From that point forward, he was known as School Bus Sammy, even though Sam intensely disliked the nickname. Sam just kind of blended back in to the crowd afterwards, until that fateful day when the adults vanished. After the Great Poof Sam, Brianna and Anna begin searching for their parents at their houses. Finding nothing, they went to the town square where Sam helps rescue a girl from a burning block of flats. But while he is trying to rescue the girl, she shoots fire from her hands. In retaliation, Sam uses his powers on her subsequently killing her. Once the fire is put out, everyone assumes that the girl died of smoke inhalation. Sam, however, knows that he could have killed her when he used his powers but no one questions him about it. After the Coates kids come to town, Sam is put in charge of the firehouse due to the earlier event in which he tried to save a young girl out of a burning building in the FAYZ. Sam reluctantly becomes a leader in the FAYZ. He learns that he has the Power (his ability being that he's able to create deadly heated greenlight from his palms) and that Caine (the leader of the Coates kids) is actually his fraternal twin brother. A face-off between the two results in Caine's defeat, and Sam's becoming the 'mayor' of Perdido Beach. Relationships '(if your character's name isn't on here, that means he hasn't met them yet, or I can't recall if he had met them or if he really hasn't formed an opinion of them or I'm being lazy and haven't gotten around to them. XD XD )''' *Caine- Caine is Sam's twin brother, and one that he despises from the depths of his core due to Caine's attempts at killing nearly everyone and setting Drake loose on some of the Littles. *Drake- Drake is the only person Sam wishes would die a verrrrrrryyyyyyyyy slow and painful death and that he could watch with popcorn. Enough said. *Katerina- He likes her a lot, and he always feels a bit of a herp-a-derp whenever he's around her, especially whenever she wears revealing clothing. *Rohin- He feels he is very jumpy, and can feel the dislike that radiates off the kid whenever he's around, which utterly confuses Sam as he's not all that sure why the kid hates him so much. *Merida- Sam feels she's a very big bully, though she is a hard worker, so he hopes that she'll come around one day. *Ariel - Ariel got onto him about his brother. Sam no likey that.